


Keep What You Steal

by ToukoTai



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thieves, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToukoTai/pseuds/ToukoTai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s pretty sure she’s in love. Or at least in like, with Washington. He’s very easy to get along with. Outside of jobs, he’s different. All business during the heist, but off, she finds he’s just as compatible with her as on.</p>
<p>Crossposted from Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep What You Steal

She meets him first at a party. She’s wearing a cocktail dress, stilettos and carrying a clutch, he’s wearing a black and white waiter’s suit and carrying a tray of drinks. She doesn’t really pay too much attention to him at first, plucks a drink from his tray, notes that he’s got a certain stoic charm to him and then carries on with her work and he carries on with his. The party is all very well to do, upper elite, a black tie fund raiser for some charity or other. Connie hadn’t really cared, all that she cared about were the host’s very expensive star sapphires, located a floor down from the reception. He’s interested in the black opal in the case next to them. They run into each other mid job and decide to work together. The diamonds in the safe between their targets they divide evenly. She gives him her newest cover name, she’s pretty sure he gives her the same. Who would name their kid Washington after all?

 

She runs into him again in Tokyo. She’s taken a job stealing information this time, he’s just there to make off with some art. Both from the same target. She finishes her job first and then sticks around to mock him at his. She separates from him once they’re both out. He interests her really. He’s quiet for the most part, speaks in short sentence, economic with his words. His actions are decisive, he doesn’t let her distract him on the job. He works well with her, that’s a rarity and she can hear hints of his humor in his tone. She thinks it wouldn’t be a bad thing, if they partnered more often.

 

She’d hadn’t really gone looking for information on him, but she’s managed all the same. He’s a small town boy who grew up to be a big city theif. He used to work as part of a pair. But his partner, a large hulking man named Maine, and he had a falling out in the last few years and now he worked alone. She can tell that while Wash can work solo, he prefers to work as a pair. And she’s good at solo work, but well, it always pays to have someone watching your back. And if that person happened to be cute, it was only an extra point in their favor.

 

On a trip through London, just breezing through the art galleries, and planning all the ways to break in(as a mental exercise of course), she spots him again. He’s sitting on a bench in front of a large painting, staring at it almost blankly. She sits down next him.

“Hey you.”

“Hi.” He doesn’t shift on the bench. “You working?”

“No, you?” He lets out a breath of laughter.

“No. Want to go get a drink?” She smiles, feels something warm uncoil in her stomach.

“Sure.”

 

She’s pretty sure she’s in love. Or at least in like, with Washington. He’s very easy to get along with. Outside of jobs, he’s different. All business during the heist, but off, she finds he’s just as compatible with her as on. He’s got a sarcastic sense of humor, which she adores. He’s smart, very smart, he looks at things and begins to break them down to their component parts in his head. She wonders if he’s broken her down in there yet. He’s ruthless when he needs to be, she’s seen him in a bar fight, seen him take down a man twice his size with a couple well placed blows, seen him break a security chief’s nose. He’s no slouch about fighting, about doing what needs to be done, and she can respect that, do better than respect it, actually. She can talk with him too, really talk, not just make chit-chat. About pretty much anything and everything.

And he’s sweet. Undeniably so. He tossed a bracelet at her, at the end of their latest collaboration. Clearly something he had grabbed on their way out, and really nothing that she could wear in public, but it was the thought that counted to Connie. And unless she’s missed her guess, he’s intentionally seeking her out or taking jobs in areas he knows she’ll be. She can’t complain really, she’s doing the exact same thing. The more they work together the more she decides that this, partnership, relationship, whatever, is something she really, really wants. And not just for convenience sake either.

She followed Wash to a job in New York the other day. Which wouldn’t seem so special, except that it’s winter. And she hates New York in winter. With a passion. But she willingly followed Washington to New York, in mid January, during a record cold snap, for no other reason than she hadn’t seen him in a week. She decides it’s time to do something about this.

Apparently so has Washington. He spends the start of their shared job blushing and stammering. Connie would bet anything that he’s decided to ask her out tonight. She beats him to the chase.

“Wanna date?” He almost drops his set of lock picks. “Is that a no?” she teases.

“No! I mean yes! I mean no!” He fumbles and then. “I mean, yes, let’s date.”

Their first kiss is in Miami. She’s wearing the bracelet, he’s wearing a pair of diamond cufflinks she stole for him. Like everything else, he steals the first kiss. Like everything else, she makes sure he keeps it. And she laughs when he has to pull away first, and his ears are tinged pink.


End file.
